Agent Uzumaki? No! Naruto Uzumaki
by Tama Saga
Summary: Naruto and Matrix Crossover. Naruto and Kyuubi struggle to take over the matrix. Some people don't like that. Oneshot.


I don't own Naruto nor the Matrix.

Based off of an idea from Porthos112's. With permission, I think.

Naruto and Matrix Equals Lots of Smoke  
By MingShun

-o-o-o-o-

The battle between Kyuubi and the Fourth was an epic one. So epic in fact that history decided to repeat itself.

And the Yondaime was losing the fight again! Currently, he was pinned against a rapidly crumbling brick wall by a large tail. If it was any consolation, the demon fox wasn't several stories tall this time, having lost much of his power a year ago. However, even man-sized, he still possessed a great deal of strength. The Kyuubi reared back before freezing as a harsh voice filled the abandoned park.

"That's enough. If you will kindly put him down fox," the last word was spit out with distaste, "I will tell you what you need to know. The creator help us all," Slowly, the fox grudgingly released his captive.

The Fourth calmly stood up and brushed off his clothes before taking his place next to the one who had finally decided to break up the fight, the Oracle.

At the same time, the fox was glaring at a spot the side. Moments later, a pink haired girl dressed in revealing black leather clothing slowly took her place at the fox's side. Hidden behind the shades were the dull green eyes of a broken hero. Nodding his approval, the fox turned to look at the one who would tell him how to take control of this artificial world. The matrix.

5 minutes later, the Oracle and the Fourth stared unamused as the Kyuubi continued to guffaw at the sight of the Third Hokage dressed in a simple purple dress that reached the ground. A simple hat rested upon his head. That wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the makeup. It was hideous and made the Third look like he lost in a fight against a kid with a paint set.

A pristine-looking birdbath finally chose that moment to crack and fell apart, spilling its watery contents to the ground as the Kyuubi continued to guffaw. The two ex-leaders of the Hidden Village of the Leaf finally had enough. Shaking their heads in disgust, they tried to creep away only to freeze on the first step.

"Hold mortals, where do you think you are going," growled the fox as it exuded an aura of power. That's what it looked like at least, in reality it was a hack in the system that made it difficult for the target to move.

"Seek the Source, Chosen one" Sarutobi sarcastically said as he forced his foot to move forward. The next step was easier, and soon the the two were on their way, at a rather fast pace.

"Insolence!" Kyuubi shouted as he crouched down and prepared to leap after them.

**Thok!**

After falling awkwardly, Kyuubi stood up and glared at the small turtle shaped rock that was now lying innocently on the ground.

"Who did that," Kyuubi shouted angrily upon seeing that the ex-Hokages were mysteriously absent. Whoever was responsible for the two bothersome insects' escape was going to pay dearly.

"I did dattebayo," came a voice from across the park.

"It can't be!" Kyuubi shouted as it turned.

"Naruto?" Sakura, who was standing quietly beside the fox, looked up under her own power for the first time in months. Her dull green eyes slowly regained some of their former energy.

A blond child stepped out from behind a tree.

"I killed you!" the nine-tailed fox snarled furiously. "Doesn't anyone stay dead anymore?"

"Yes yo," his ex-container commented lazily. "But I couldn't die yet. I still hadn't fulfilled my promise to Sakura-chan."

"Agent Uzumaki! I'm sorry! Ple-" Sakura pleaded as she stepped forward.

A smack echoed through the park as Sakura was suddenly thrown away.

"Disrespectful whelp," the fox muttered retracting its tail.

Naruto stared at the scene before him without an ounce of emotion. Once Sakura landed, still but breathing, he took a step forward. "However, I also made a promise to Obaachan."

**Bamf.** Naruto erupted into smoke after a vicious swipe cleaved him in half.

"I had to kick your butt yo," Another blond haired boy stepped into the clearing.

"Before I could become the Controller," a third one said as he appeared right after the second one finished. The second one disappeared right in the middle of the third's speech as a tail lashed out and swiftly struck it.

After striking the second clone, the tail immediately swung around. **Bamf.** The third didn't even have time to scream when he too faded into a cloud of smoke.

"Fool, do you know who you are talking to?" Kyuubi roared as a pair of tails suddenly struck the fourth and fifth before they could say anything.

"That's no fun yo! You took em out before they could finish my super cool speech," Naruto said as he struggled to pull himself from out of the earth. Kyuubi stepped on the boy's head. He was suddenly engulfed in a gigantic plume of smoke.

All was silent for a moment.

A drop of water hit the ground. Several more soon followed. And that was when they stepped out from behind the buildings and leapt off of the roof. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them.

When the smoke finally cleared, the fox found himself surrounded.

"Let's do this," one of the orange clad boys shouted as the rain dampened their hair.

There was a flash of lightning and the battle was joined...literally. Kyuubi had been dogpiled by several Narutos straight off the bat.

There was a flash of red, and the unfortunate clones were sent flying away. They immediately disappeared the instant they crashed against the high walls of the village buildings and the fences down below.

There was a battlecry and the battle began in ernest.

-o-o-o-o-

The clones disappeared as quickly as they appeared. However, they showed no signs of slowing. Neither did Kyuubi.

It would have continued like this, but the two were forced to break apart when a giant fireball made its own mark in the field of craters.

"Teme!" Many of the Narutos shouted loudly, their voice booming across the city and towards the heaven.

"Hmmph," Agent Uchiha said, using his traditional greeting. If he was surprised at the sight of an agent that he had seen die with his own two eyes, he didn't show it.

The Fox began moving his nine tails...

_Doton: Doryuuheki_

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _

Flaming mud spewed out from its gaping maw, marking the start of a three-way battle royale as the three leapt over the superheated earth and began to fight.

The first contender was Agent Uchiha, an agent with enhanced abilities, working to restore order to the matrix by annihilating these two...pests.

The second was Naruto, the flaw with strange powers, beginning his fanatical conquest of the matrix by overcoming these two and capturing the position of Controller.

And Kyuubi, the chosen one with powers limited only by imagination, seeking to destroy the other two before laying waste to everything not to his liking.

Who would win?

-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I tried to add more details and tie loose ends, I really did. But my brain wasn't working and I really wanted to get this off my hard drive. So I give you this open-ending and see if you come up with anything. Flames appreciated.

-o-o-o-o- The Conversation that started it all -o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

Actually having mentioned Naruto and being an FBI agent in the same

breath I kind of thought of a Naruto\Matrix crosover where foxboy plays

agent smith, with his cloning technique he'd be a shoe in for the final

fight sequence in the third movie.

Not that I'm going to write that, but it's fun to imagine.

Porthos112 signing off

-o-o-o-o-

Eh? Naruto...FBI...I made a funny typo didn't I? Otherwise, it sounds

like

we're talking on two different wavelengths.

If you want, I'll try to write it. It'd make a great crack drabble

once you can

choreograph the fight scene.

-o-o-o-o-

If you have Sasuke as Neo it gets even better, he uses his Sharingan

eye to mimic the agents powers. Tenten or Ino(is it Ino?) as Trinity,

the seeress played by Hokage in drag, oh yeah the fun abounds all around.

Yeah I don't mind if you want to have a crack at it, I've got too much

on my plate at the moment.

Have fun

Porthos112


End file.
